So Close, Yet so Far
by Ichigo Kisses
Summary: You'll never truly see what I've hidden, because… With this said, I'll throw it away. I'll crush everything I've ever felt for you in order to save you. Because you're more than my happiness, and always will be. That's why I'm going to stop you. FemNaru. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**So Close Yet so Far**

**Oneshot**

**Summary: You'll never truly see what I've hidden, because… With this said, I'll throw it away. I'll crush everything I've ever felt for you in order to save you. Because you're more than my happiness, and always will be. That's why I'm going to stop you. FemNaru. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.  
**

**********Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

* * *

"You've got no parents, no brothers! What could you possibly know about me?!"

The ground shook, rocks tumbling down from the waterfall, immense power rattling the very earth beneath their feet. Swirls of water awakened as they ran towards one another, comrades screaming out their names. The sky darkened, clouds thick with rain, refusing to fall. The water they ran across grew murky, its depths stirred from deep within.

"You can't understand, so just shut up!"

He was wrong. He was more than wrong.

Onyx voids locked onto crystal cerulean as their powers collided, unyielding. Exhaustion marred Sasuke's eyes, his entire stature dishevelled and in disarray. Raven locks still held the same signature style they always had, even when he was younger, when everything was so much more simple. Chidori wrapped around his hand, lightening swirling around his form. A look of insanity blinked past his eyes as he thrust forward his arm, meaning to kill his former rival. Not a single hint of hesitation within his blow.

Tired cerulean orbs stared back, searching his completely black eyes for a single sign of the man she used to know; her best friend. Everything about him was so different to what she knew, he was taller; darker. She saw pure malice in those eyes as she looked, and it made her realize, something she never wanted to accept. She also pushed forward her arm, hesitation in her attack. She didn't think she'd have to do this, and she never wanted too; not again. As their blows exchanged, Naruto felt a part of her break, parts of her she'd almost forgotten.

'_It's funny Sasuke…'_

Wind rustled through Naruto's spiky blonde locks, her bright orange outfit covered in dirt.

'_You and I could've easily..'_

Long black lashes framed her unchanging ocean blue eyes, their colours dancing in the sunlight. Her deep scars still marred her face, the same as they always had been, even when she was younger. Her womanly figure was hidden behind her slacks, her chest bound beneath her shirt.

'_Been standing in each other's shoes right now.'_

If she hadn't met everyone she had, she would be as Sasuke is right now. But people found her, found her in her darkest place. Sasuke had found her

'_Sasuke… I….'_

It was then, as she felt her hand touch his own, everything came flooding back to her, unshed tears brimming inside her. She hadn't found Sasuke.

"_Hmph. Just stay out of my way and don't drag me down, understand? Dobe."_

She always thought she was alone.

"_But… Why?"_

"_I don't know… My body just moved. There was no time to think.. Dobe."_

But she wasn't.

"_Naruto. You're the one I wanna fight the most."_

He became everything to her. Everything.

"_I want you to fight me right now."_

She never wanted to fight him seriously. Not like they had, not like this.

"_What.. Tell me, what are you?!"_

"_I'm your friend!"_

Nothing seemed to go right for her. She'd lost her family before she even knew them. And she wasn't going to let Sasuke lose himself.

"_Ninja who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

No. She couldn't let Sasuke do this to himself. She wouldn't.

"_My bond with you… Was severed long ago."_

It wasn't, and it never would be. Because she was still holding on, but he'd just let go. Because…

"_Could you weigh Sasuke against the leaf on a set of scales?"_

She could.

"_Humans are not capable of understanding one another."_

And Sasuke would be worth so much more.

"_A true and lasting peace will never exist!"_

Everyone always told her that she should let go to what was left, because he'd never come back.

"_He's the real thing… A true avenger."_

Never come back to pick up what he'd tossed aside.

"_It's time to end this. To end this fight…. And all the fights we've had up till now!"_

She wasn't alone. Because she had Sasuke, she'd never let him go. The truth is…..

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Chakra shook to earth to its very core, immense power creating a whirlpool of light, blinding their vision. Wind swirled around the pair, so strong they barely held their stance. Crystal eyes continued to look within those unending spheres, their depths slowly pulling her in. Her long black lashes closed around her eyes, her form sent flying backwards as Sasuke and her thoughts were read, their minds tied together.

They stood their facing one another, one neither moving nor speaking. Onyx and cerulean locked once again, Sasuke's eyes, boring into Naruto, reading her every move. Her eyes held a sadness he couldn't decipher, and a burden she bore. Everything about her wasn't what he used to know, however, he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He wouldn't lie. She had grown into a woman a man would want. She was beautiful and fierce, strong in her own will and a figure to desire. She was no longer the little girl he left behind all those years ago. No longer the same person he'd shoved his hand through with his chidori, that he'd left for dead. She'd grown, matured. So what changed? Sasuke almost felt himself become intrigued as the blonde continued to stare him down, her eyes holding steady. Almost.

Naruto brought her hand up to her chest, placing her palm over her heart. Her eyes were cast downwards, a small smile on her whiskered face. She then dragged her hand to where Sasuke had pierced her chest, her eyes closing at the memory.

She remembered that moment of hesitation as she had a direct hit to Sasuke's face, but instead moved so it connected to his hitai-ate, marking a line through the leaf symbol.

Sasuke meanwhile watched her every move. Searching for a sign of what she was intending to do, unsure of her motive. He watched as she placed her hand over her heart, and then placed in where he'd hurt her all those years ago. He almost scowled at the thought. He remembered, his Chidori was aiming straight for her heart, but words she had said before sliced through his motive like a blade, shattering his core. And he hesitated. In the one moment he could have killed her, his conscience had stopped him, and he let her live.

"You know why everyone hated me as a kid… Because I had the Kyuubi inside of me.." Naruto's voice cracked as she spoke, attempting to remain strong. She raised her face to lock eyes with the Uchiha once more; her blue orbs were full of doubt and sadness, weak and dull.

"I hated all of them." Her words dripped with malice, seething as they escaped her lips. Her eyes formed into slits for a matter of seconds, before returning to their normal pupil, softening. "I wanted revenge on them too." Many thoughts were rushing through Naruto's mind, all the thoughts of what she longed for when she was younger, and the anger she used to feel. It consumed her back then, and as she watched Sasuke, she saw herself, how she could have been.

"One misstep and I could've ended up like you." The words sounded almost like an insult, but they weren't. They were everything she didn't say when she should have.

"I always knew you were alone." Everything she should have said the first time he'd gone.

"I felt better knowing there was someone like me…. And I wanted to hang out with you." She longed to be his friend. But eventually, she longed for so much more. More than he'd let her.

"I was always jealous of how skilled you were, so I turned you into my rival." But they became more. They were best friends. And she would never let go, even if he couldn't be saved.

"I just wanted to be like you."

The words came out simple, because they were the truth. It wasn't hard for Naruto to say it, even if it broke her heart.

Sasuke stayed silent throughout her little speech, waiting for her to get to the point of what she wanted to say. He didn't have time for such pointless chitchat. And he didn't care either. Nothing Naruto could say would change him, no matter how she tried, and he wouldn't change. Not for her, or for anyone. Sasuke's eyes remained still and uncaring, continuing to stare at the blonde girl. Her eyes were no longer wavering and scared. They were defiant and true, their colour burning into Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself smirk, perhaps the little blonde truly had gotten stronger.

A bittersweet smile crept onto Naruto's face, her eyes forced closed as unshed tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke's smirk faultered, Naruto bringing her hand up to her chest once again. She clenched her fist around the material.

Naruto's palm shook. Tears nearly wracking her body.

"I'm really glad I met you!"

Those few words that left Naruto's mouth broke her. And they were something she'd never get back.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, those words stirring a part of him he thought had died. He immediately crushed those feelings, and replaced them with unneeded rage.

"Naruto." As that name escaped his lips, his mind betrayed him, only for a single second. His mind loved playing tricks on him, making him remember things he didn't need to, and feel things he didn't want to. He gave up everything. The moment he left Naruto lying there in the rain at the Valley of the End. But things didn't end there. They only just began.

"It's too late. Nothing you say can change me." He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't allow himself to change, he'd come too far, fallen too deep. Into his own abyss. And he wouldn't take Naruto's hand, no matter how far she'd reach. He didn't need to.

"I'm going to kill you, and every last person in the hidden leaf village!" His eyes changed once more, turning stonier then they had been before. In order to complete his goal, he would crush everything he held dear in his heart, even his old best friend.

"It's time to make your choice. Either kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!" Kill or be killed, it was the only way.

Naruto looked at the ground, refusing to meet Sasuke's challenge. She didn't want to, and she didn't have to. Because she wouldn't. She wouldn't let Sasuke do this to himself, nor would she let him. In her mind, she wondered how things became like this. It seemed like just yesterday they had been best friends, training together, and now he was hell bent on killing her. The world just had a strange way of playing out.

'_In the end…. Maybe it was just me who thought we were friends… But then… That makes me…'_

She still didn't look up her whole being shaking.

'_That would make me stupid. Sasuke…'_

Her eyes locked onto Sasuke once again, determination flowing threw her. She wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up.

"I'm not gonna be your victim or go down in history as the one who killed you!"

Everything turned white as their minds came flowing back to the battlefield, water spraying everywhere, as the earth continued to shake.

'_..I.."_

They were sent flying backwards away from each other, the force of the Chakra still felt in the air. Kakashi managed to catch Naruto as she came hurtling towards him, his frame barely able to manage.

Sasuke was heading straight towards the rocks by the waterfall, his flying too fast for him to gain his stance. Zetsu managed to stop the impact of his blow, acting as a softner between Sasuke and the rocks.

Naruto stood up on shaky legs, her body panting, chest heaving. Kakashi now stood beside her, reprimanding her of her actions, while she simply disregarded him. Her eyes were still focused on Sasuke. Everything they'd been through, had it truly been for nothing? Her crystal orbs continued to glisten in the dreary sunlight, her blonde tufts wild and untamed. Her jacket was torn open, exposing her black tank underneath. The bindings around her chest clearly visible.

"Now… I know for sure." The words came out slowly, her voice lined with sadness. Sasuke's eyes stared at her blankly for several seconds, sweat trickling down his face. He was panting more than she was. Madara morphed into being beside Sasuke, disdain in his voice.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." His voice was deep and pure evil. His one visible eye landed on Naruto. "Ah.. The Kyuubi.." Curiousity peeked in his voice as he watched the girl over. His intelligence had proven right; she was certainly a sight to behold. How Sasuke denied this girl he'd never know, she was afterall willing to give _anything _to have him back. Why not have a little fun? Eyeing her one last time, Madara turned back towards Sasuke's huffing form.

"I'll make sure you can face them properly later… But for now, it's time to leave." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. That attack, he knew, Naruto hadn't put her all into it. And he wanted to know why. Why she was holding back. What was stopping her. Zetsu and Madara began settling their means of attack. But Sasuke paid no heed, his thoughts only on Naruto.

"Let Sasuke have the Kyuubi… And I'll provide a little entertainment myself.." A glint of something unreadable passed through his eyes at that statement, something almost lecherous.

Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke, each step she took, she knew, only seemed to push him further away. A part of her wanted to reach her hand out to Sasuke and beg for him to take it. But he never would. And she couldn't bear having that happen. Madara put up his guard as he told Sasuke to go. But Sasuke stopped them, his and Naruto's eye not having left each other once.

"Wait.." The word stilled the air, no one having expected the Uchiha to demand it. Confused eyes looked at Sasuke, while Naruto stopped walking, her eyes still remaining strong. _But it was a lie._

"Sasuke. Do you remember what you said to me at the Valley of the End?" How could he ever forget?

"_A first class ninja can read his opponents heart just by trading blows with him once."_

But they can't read everything. Otherwise Sasuke would already know.

"_So? Even without saying a word Naruto, you're too naïve."_

Sasuke didn't have to tell her that. Because she already knew.

"_Can you see what's really inside my heart? Can you?!"_

She could. He was desperate and alone. He was scared. He wanted things he couldn't have. He was strong, but not at heart. He was still that same little boy who witnessed the massacre of his family. But he'd just been consumed, by a darkness greater than he is. And he wasn't willing to take Naruto's hand.

"I understand a lot now, after exchanging blows."

'_But I also remember things I forgot.'_

"That means we've become first class ninja Sasuke. You and I…" Naruto took more steps forward, and she placed her hand over her chest, her tank still exposed.

'_You're still you Sasuke, you're just scared.'_

"Sasuke…"

'_We're the same.'_

"Did you read what was in my heart too?"

'_You'll never truly see what I've hidden, because…'_

"And.. You saw it didn't you?"

'_With this said, I'll throw it away.'_

"When you and I fight…"

'_I'll crush everything I've ever felt for you in order to save you.'_

"We'll both die."

'_Because your more than my happiness, and always will be.'_

Wind whistled through the air, Naruto's determination still set on her face, unwavering to her true feelings. She had come so far, and she wouldn't give up, she'd reach out her hand, until he takes it, no matter what. He can run. He can curse her, he can hurt her, he can cut her into a thousand pieces. _He can cut her into a thousand pieces._

"If you attack Konoha, I will fight you." She wouldn't let him hurt other people. Because he was only hurting himself.

"So save up your hatred… And take it all out on me." She'd bear it all, if it saved him she would.

"I'll bear the burden of your hate. And we'll die….. Together." It didn't matter if she died, she'd save him. No matter what.

Her eyes were set on Sasuke, her feelings still concealed behind her crystal orbs, straining for release. Sasuke took a deep breath. His anger seethings, directed towards Naruto.

"Why?! Just what the hell do you want?!" His voice was strained, tired and annoyed, anger lacing every word. He didn't need to deal with Naruto. Why should she care? She no longer meant anything to him, and never would again.

"Why do you care so much?!"

"Why?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke for the first time since their battle began, and watched as the sun was completely hidden, rain clouds surfacing. Darkness filled the sky and shadows loomed the earth below. Small gusts of wind whistled through the battlefield, ruffling Naruto's hair. Small droplets of rain falling, unyielding. Three droplets landed on Naruto's face, and she felt everything she'd held back, for all those years, break through.

"_Why… Why do you waste so much effort on me?"_

It's so simple, yet Sasuke called himself a genius. And he never knew.

'_Why…? Well… It's because….'_

All those years, she watched him. Everytime she'd try and save his neck, and he'd save her. Yet…..

"_Sasuke…. Right now… You really wouldn't think twice about killing me…"_

Those times he saved her, he risked his life, had everything really meant nothing to him? Everything?

'_The truth is…. I love you…..That's why…'_

She looked at him once again, her crystal eyes open, tears rolling down her cheeks, rain falling with them.

"Because we're friends!"

'_I'm your friend!" _Those same words that made him hesitate.

_That's why I'm going to stop you._

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooooooo to be 100% honest. I wrote this after becoming very emotional and reading/watching this chapter of Naruto. It's honestly the most heartbreaking scene in the whole story. I can hardly bare even looking at it! Honestly, I don't find that this is as good as I had hoped, I was going for tug at your heartstrings, but by the end of it it sounds kinda like aderrrrrr. But I wrote this in like 2 hours. It's not very good but I thought I may as well post it :P**

**But hey, if people think it's good enough, then I'll actually write a FF around it? ;) Only if enough people will actually read the story.**

**If you actually want a FF that will tug your heartstrings, go read my FF called 'The Last Wish' I cried writing it! :P Please leave a review too. Tell me if it's good or yay or nay or whatttttttttt :P**

**Lots of love!  
IchigoKisses xx**

**Words: 3, 073**


End file.
